MungoPhilosophie
by Hui-Buh
Summary: Oneshot, Slash! Pairing ADGL. Albus Dumbledore wird während Harrys 6. Schuljahr ins St. Mungo Hospital gerufen, weil es mit Lockhart Probleme gibt und die Mediziner mit ihrem Latein am Ende sind.


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören JK Rowling und ihren Rechtsbeiständen. Ich verdiene kein Geld dadurch, dass ich sie mir kurz ausleihe. Die klugen Worte, die ich Gilderoy Lockhart in den Mund gelegt habe, verdanken wir Friedrich Nietzsche und Sören Kierkegaard. Dieser One-Shot war teil der Zitate-Challenge auf Zuckerfederkiel

**Mungo-Philosophie**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Gut, dass Sie endlich da sind", rief die Krankenschwester schon von weitem. Albus Dumbledore hetzte einen langen, hell erleuchteten Gang entlang. Sein beeindruckender Bart wehte hinter ihm her, und das schwere Material seiner kostbaren Robe raschelte bei jedem seiner hastigen Schritte. Für sein beträchtliches Alter war er noch erstaunlich flink zu Fuß.

„Guten Tag", brachte Dumbledore schnaufend heraus und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, während er die Krankenschwester interessiert musterte. Sie war noch nicht besonders alt, aber der strenge Knoten aus rotem Haar ließ sie sehr erwachsen erscheinen. Sie war füllig, aber Dumbledore war Gentleman genug, um sie als wohlproportioniert zu bezeichnen. Der weiße Krankenhauskittel spannte über ihrer üppigen Brust, und ein dezentes Namensschild teilte „Blanche Aiden, Stationsschwester" mit.

„Wir haben Sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet", antwortete Blanche und nickte ernst. Ihre blassblauen Augen wirkten leicht entrückt.

„Womit kann ich dienen, Miss Aiden?", wollte Dumbledore höflich wissen. Gleichzeitig versuchte er, seine schwarze, verwesende Hand vor ihren neugierigen Augen zu verbergen. Er war nicht bereit sich hier – im St. Mungo Hospital in London – untersuchen zu lassen. Entweder würde Severus eine Lösung für seine Verletzung finden oder keiner. Da war Dumbledore sich sicher.

Blanche Aiden fasste Dumbledore am Arm und führte ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit noch ein Stück weiter den Gang entlang. „Wissen Sie, Professor", erklärte sie mit ernster Stimme, „wir machen uns alle große Sorgen um ihn. Die Medi-Zauberer sind machtlos. Sie sind unsere letzte Hoffnung. Ich meine, bei Ihrem Erfahrungsschatz…"

„Es ist nicht nötig, mir Honig ums Maul zu schmieren", unterbrach Dumbledore die Schwester mit einem gütigen Lächeln, „ich helfe doch gern. Worum geht es denn genau?"

„Der zuständige Medi-Zauberer wird bald eintreffen, aber vielleicht wollen Sie sich unser Sorgenkind ja schon einmal allein ansehen?", fragte Blanche freundlich, ignorierte aber damit die Frage Dumbledores vollkommen. Sie wies mit dem ausgestreckten Arm auf eine der zahlreichen Türen. „Dort liegt er."

„Was ist denn nun das Problem mit Gilderoy Lockhart?", wiederholte Dumbledore mit wachsender Ungeduld seine Frage.

Lächelnd öffnete Blanche die Zimmertür. „Wir haben keine Erklärung für die Veränderung seines Zustands", erklärte die Schwester, während sie den Schulleiter von Hogwarts resolut in das Zimmer hinein schob, „seit zwei Wochen zitiert er nur noch Friedrich Nietzsche. Es ist nicht möglich, einen geraden Satz von ihm zu bekommen. Nur noch Nietzsche, man stelle sich das vor! Er will nicht einmal mehr Autogramme geben." Sie grinste etwas verlegen. „Wenn Sie mit Ihrem Wissen und Ihrer Erfahrung ihm nicht helfen können, kann es niemand", verkündete sie überzeugt und schlug dann mit einem lauten Knall die Tür zu, und Dumbledore stand allein im Krankenzimmer. Über den Türknall zuckte er etwas zusammen und vergaß so, dass er eigentlich ärgerlich sein sollte, dass man ihn einfach so allein mit einem fluchgeschädigten Patienten ließ. Der alte Magier seufzte tief und sah sich dann im Raum um.

Helles Tageslicht fiel durch das geöffnete Fenster und nahm dem sterilen Interieur mit seiner Wärme und Freundlichkeit etwas von der schlichten Nüchternheit, die alle Krankenzimmer dieser Welt gemeinsamen haben. Die Wände waren weiß, das Bettgestell war weiß, die Laken ebenfalls und sogar der Besucherstuhl war weiß lackiert worden. Auf der Bettkante saß Gilderoy Lockhart, aber seine Erscheinung hatte sich stark verändert seit Dumbledore ihn das letzte Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Lockhart trug ein Leinennachthemd. Seine bloßen Füße hatte er vor sich in den Raum hineingestreckt und betrachtete augenscheinlich fasziniert die Bewegungen seiner nackten Zehen. Sein goldgelocktes Haar war erstaunlich gepflegt, und Dumbledore musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln, dass Lockhart wahrscheinlich Fans unter den Krankenschwestern hatte, die sich gern und hingebungsvoll der Körperpflege ihres Idols annahmen.

„Guten Tag, mein lieber Gilderoy", grüßte Dumbledore liebenswürdig, raffte seine nachtblaue Robe etwas zusammen und nahm auf dem Besucherstuhl Platz.

„Gelobt sei, was hart macht", erwiderte Lockhart leise und wackelte mit den Fußzehen.

Dumbledore interpretierte dies als Begrüßung und setzte sein wohlwollendstes Lächeln auf. ‚Nietzsche also', dachte er und erlaubte sich erst jetzt, über diese Information verwundert zu sein. Er beschloss, ein unverfängliches Gespräch zu beginnen, um dann langsam zum Kern des Problems vorzustoßen. Ihm war durchaus bekannt, dass Lockhart seit dem verunglückten Vergessenszauber in der Kammer des Schreckens als unheilbar galt, aber mit Nietzsche schien sein Wahnsinn eine neue Qualität angenommen zu haben.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Dumbledore und hielt sich für ziemlich unverfänglich.

„Formel meines Glücks: ein Ja, ein Nein, eine gerade Linie, ein Ziel", entgegnete Lockhart prompt und ohne den Blick von seinen Füßen zu heben.

„Ah ja", entfuhr es Dumbledore für seine Verhältnisse reichlich unintelligent, aber kurz darauf hatte er seine Irritation wieder unter Kontrolle. ‚Nun, mein Lieber', dachte er sich, ‚du willst spielen, dann werde ich mitspielen.' Er würde versuchen, so gut es ginge, ein normales Gespräch zu führen. „Ich schließe daraus, dass du glücklich bist", sagte Dumbledore gütig und setzte nun auch seinen spitzen Hut ab, um ihrem Gespräch eine intimere Note zu verleihen.

„Tatsachen gibt es nicht, nur Interpretationen", gab der Patient zur Antwort und hob endlich seinen Kopf. In den blauen Augen funkelte der Wahnsinn, und sein grinsender Mund entblößte zwei Zahnreihen, die ebenso strahlend weiß waren wie die Zimmereinrichtung.

„Dann interpretiere ich eben, dass du glücklich bist", erwiderte Dumledore geduldig und legte seinen Hut auf dem Nachttisch ab.

„Das Leben ist wert, gelebt zu werden, sagt die Kunst, die schönste Verführerin. Das Leben ist wert, erkannt zu werden, sagt die Wissenschaft", verkündete Gilderoy glockenhell, und sein preisgekröntes _Hexenwoche_-Lächeln vertiefte sich noch ein wenig mehr.

„Es freut mich sehr, dass du dein Leben immer noch als gut und lebenswert empfindest, obwohl du hier im St. Mungo Hospital bist", sagte der alte Zauberer mit dem Brustton ehrlicher Erleichterung, „aber vermisst du nicht den Glamour, den Ruhm und deine Fans?" Dumbledore hoffte mit dieser Frage eine verschüttete Erinnerung des Patienten hervorzukitzeln. Es war einen Versuch wert.

„Wie wenig Anhänger zu bedeuten haben, begreift man erst, wenn man aufgehört hat, der Anhänger seiner Anhänger zu sein", antwortete Lockhart umgehend, und Dumbledore musste ihm tatsächlich Respekt dafür zollen, dass der Mann wirklich für jede Frage ein Nietzsche-Zitat parat zu haben schien.

„Aber es hat dir einmal viel bedeutet", kam es nun fast zärtlich von Dumbledore, der glücklich zu erkennen glaubte, dass Lockhart immer noch so zurechnungsfähig war, dass er dem Gesprächsverlauf folgen konnte – auch wenn seine Antworten mehr als kryptisch waren.

„Die Menschen drängen sich zum Lichte, nicht um besser zu sehen", entgegnete Lockhart fidel, „sondern um besser zu glänzen." Er klimperte mit seinen langen Wimpern und lächelte so einnehmend, dass Dumbledore glaubte, der Mann würde ihm gleich ein Exemplar von _Gammeln mit Ghulen_ aufschwatzen wollen.

Dumbledore lehnte sich näher zu dem gutaussehenden Patienten, und ihm entkam ein kleines Lachen. „Und jetzt möchtest du sehen und nicht mehr glänzen? Du mochtest doch immer von allen bewundert und gelobt zu werden. Du liebtest das Rampenlicht", meinte er und tätschelte väterlich Lockharts Arm.

Irritiert blickte Lockhart auf die runzlige Hand auf seinem Arm. „Die einen werden durch großes Lob schamhaft, die anderen frech", meinte er und zog in beinah snape'scher Manier eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Soll ich meine Hand wieder wegnehmen? Willst du nicht, dass ich dich berühre?", wollte Dumbledore wissen, dem der skeptische Blick Lockharts nicht entgangen war.

„Man hört nur Fragen, auf welche man im Stande ist, eine Antwort zu geben", sagte Lockhart und wiegte seinen schönen Kopf hin und her.

„Nun, wenn du mir keine Antwort geben willst, dann bleibt die Hand, wo sie ist. Ich will dir etwas Kraft geben, verstehst du?", erklärte Dumbledore, während seine Gedanken kurz zu seiner anderen Hand abdrifteten, die schwarz, faul und leblos an seinem Handgelenk hing und schmerzhaft an Tom Riddles perfide Bösartigkeit erinnerte. Als Lockhart nach einer Minute immer noch nicht reagiert hatte, fügte Dumbledore schließlich an: „Aber du weißt noch, wodurch du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast?"

Lockhart nickte und sagte bedächtig, nachdem er sich eine vorwitzige Locke aus der Stirn gepustet hatte: „Man ist ein Mann seines Faches um den Preis, auch das Opfer seines Faches zu sein."

„Wie wahr", antwortete Dumbledore und drückte den Arm unter dem Leinenstoff noch etwas fester, „deine Meisterschaft in Vergessenszaubern ist dir tatsächlich zum Verhängnis geworden. Ich hoffe, du hast aus deinen Fehlern gelernt."

„Wir leben in einem System, in dem man entweder Rad sein muss oder unter die Räder gerät", erwiderte Lockhart mit fester Stimme. Seine blauen Augen wirkten weniger verschleiert. In ihnen fand Dumbledore eine mysteriöse Tiefe und eine verstörende Arroganz, die er sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Du siehst dich also als Opfer? Mach' dich nicht lächerlich. Du musst doch meiner Meinung sein, dass du ganz allein Schuld bist an deiner misslichen Lage", sagte Dumbledore und spürte, dass er sauer wurde.

Lockhart schüttelte seine Goldlocken und machte sich von Dumbledores Hand los. Er hatte wieder mit dem Wackeln seiner Zehen angefangen, und der Schulleiter von Hogwarts interpretierte dies als Zeichen für Gilderoys Nervosität. „Man verdirbt einen Jüngling am sichersten, wenn man ihn verleitet, den Gleichdenkenden höher zu achten als den Andersdenkenden", sagte Lockhart ernst und schlug seine Füße spielerisch gegeneinander.

Dumbledore war immer ein ruhiger und besonnener Zauberer gewesen, aber Lockharts starrsinnige Zitiererei stellte seine Geduld auf eine harte Probe. Und der unterschwellige Vorwurf dieser Worte ließ Zorn unter der Fassade seiner gleichmäßigen Gesichtszüge aufwallen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass dieser letzte Satz Lockharts eine Respektlosigkeit beinhaltete, die er nicht bereit war hinzunehmen. „Du sagst also, mein lieber Gilderoy", erwiderte Dumbledore zähneknirschend, „dass dir der Ruhm nichts mehr bedeutet, du aber dennoch nicht falsch findest, dass du die Menschen nach Strich und Faden betrogen hast und dann deinem eigenen faulen Zauber zum Opfer gefallen bist. Ich finde es die Höhe, dass du mir unterstellst, ich würde dich oder irgendjemanden als minderwertig ansehen, nur weil er eine andere Meinung hat als ich." Dumbledore konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Tonfall seiner Stimme bei seinen letzten Worten schneidender und unfreundlicher geworden war.

„Jedes Wort ist ein Vorurteil", kam es schlicht von Lockhart.

Dumbledore spürte die aufkeimende Angst vor einem Kontrollverlust in seinen alten Knochen. Dieser schnöselige, geisteskranke Lockhart brachte ihn langsam aber sicher zur Weißglut. Niemand war freier von Vorurteilen als der hochgeschätzte Albus Dumbledore – da konnte man jeden fragen. Und doch fühlte er sich auf seltsame Weise gleichzeitig ertappt und provoziert.

„Ich habe keine Vorurteile", platzte es aus dem altehrwürdigen Magier heraus, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte.

Lockhart sah ihn nun direkt an. Er schien jede von Albus' markanten Falten einer genauen Prüfung unterziehen zu wollen. „Wer seine Gedanken nicht aufs Eis zu legen versteht, soll sich nicht in die Hitze des Streits begeben", bemerkte er ernsthaft. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden, und die geschwungenen Lippen hatten einen harten Zug angenommen.

„Verdammt, ich streite nicht", brauste Dumbledore auf und ärgerte sich innerlich über sich selbst, „du provozierst mich mit deinen enervierenden Nietzsche-Zitaten." Er hatte nicht so laut sein wollen, aber seine aufgestaute Wut brauchte ein Ventil. Lockhart hatte doch keine Ahnung: Tom Riddle war wieder erstarkt, sie schwebten alle in höchster Gefahr, und Dumbledore selbst hatte wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange zu leben. Und da musste er seine kostbare und begrenzte Zeit mit einem klugscheißerischen Irren vergeuden, wo doch so viele große Aufgaben auf ihn warteten.

„Man widerspricht oft einer Meinung", sagte Lockhart mit einer Seelenruhe, die Dumbledore unheimlich war, „während uns eigentlich nur der Ton, mit der sie vorgetragen wurde, unsympathisch ist."

„Und wie unsympathisch mir dein Ton ist", wies Albus den blonden Mann lautstark zurecht – in der Hoffnung, ihn nun endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich hinter den Gläsern der Halbmondbrille auf, und auf seine Wangen hatte der Zorn rötliche Flecken hinterlassen.

Vom Flur her waren Schritte zu hören, aber niemand betrat den Raum. Lockhart fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über die angespannten Oberschenkel. „Mit einer sehr lauten Stimme im Hals ist man fast außerstande, feine Sachen zu denken", war alles, was er herausbrachte.

Dumbledore schlug mit der Faust wütend auf den Nachttisch, dann glitt seine Hand in eine der gigantischen Robentaschen, und er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Lockhart beobachtete ihn ungerührt. „Ich denke sehr wohl ‚feine Sachen' – wie du es nennst – mehr als du es jemals getan hast." Dumbledore wusste, dass er polemisch wurde, aber einstweilen war auch ein alter Magier nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er ausgerastet war, als Fudge ihn als Lügner bezichtigt hatte nach dem tragischen Ende des Trimagischen Turniers. Obwohl es so unwichtig war für den Lauf der Welt, was Lockhart von ihm dachte, konnte er einfach nicht aufhören, sich zu rechtfertigen. Genau wie damals, aber da hatte auch ihr aller Weiterleben davon abgehangen – jetzt war es nur eine Privatfehde. „Ich bin der mächtigste weiße Zauberer aller Zeiten", polterte er weiter, „die Zukunft der Welt liegt in meinen Händen. Ich bin ein guter Mensch, und du wagst es, mich zu beleidigen?"

„Geschichte handelt fast nur von schlechten Menschen, die später gutgesprochen worden sind", kam es von Lockhart, und er setzte wieder ein frivoles Grinsen auf.

Das schlug Dumbledores Fass endgültig den Boden aus. Er war hierher gekommen – aus reiner Menschenfreundlichkeit – um zu helfen, und er bekam nichts als Undank und freche Bemerkungen. Mit einer zackigen Handbewegung richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Lockharts spöttisch feixendes Gesicht und rief „_Legilemens_".

Dumbledore stieß auf keinerlei Gegenwehr, als er in Lockharts hübschen Kopf eindrang. Er versuchte, irgendwelche greifbaren Gedanken, echte Erinnerungen oder wenigstens ein paar wirre Fetzen davon zu finden, aber da war nichts. Vor Dumbledores innerem Auge erstreckte sich ein Meer aus Farben, schillernd und wunderschön. Spiralen und Ringe, die ineinander übergingen. Wilde Linien, die umeinander tanzten. Bunt und makellos, aber nichts Sinnvolles. Absolute Fehlanzeige. Dieser Kopf war irreparabel. Dafür musste Dumledore kein ausgebildeter Medi-Zauberer sein, um diese Diagnose treffen zu können. Gilderoys Kopf entpuppte sich als ein psychedelisches Gemälde in 3-D, mit dem niemals mehr etwas anzufangen wäre. ‚Eigentlich schade', dachte Dumbledore und spürte, wie seine unbeherrschte Wut langsam verrauchte. Er war zu mitfühlend, um es nicht tragisch zu finden, dass dieser junge Mann niemals wieder einen sinnvollen Gedanken würde fassen können. Aber vielleicht täuschte er sich auch, und Lockhart war in der Lage auf eine andere Weise zu denken und zu erinnern, denn immerhin war ein halbwegs sinnvolles Gespräch mit ihm möglich. Halbwegs. Dumbledore sinnierte kurz darüber, wie er dies würde feststellen können, bevor er sich aus dem Sog der Farben in dem fremden Schädel zurückzog.

Dumbledore war darüber informiert, dass ein erotisches, sinnliches, besonderes Erlebnis imstande sein könnte, Lockharts Geist zu ordnen. Eigentlich hielt er nichts von dieser Methode, aber vielleicht würde Geschlechtsverkehr oder wenigstens ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, Lockhart aus seiner gedanklichen Nietzsche-Endlosschleife reißen. Es war auf alle Fälle einen Versuch wert.

„Gilderoy, mein Lieber", sagte Albus mit dieser tröstenden Sanftheit, für die er schon fast legendär war und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein, „vielleicht würde es dir helfen mit einer der Schwestern ein intimes Erlebnis zu teilen." Er kam sich aufgrund dieses unanständigen Vorschlags abscheulich vor, aber dieses Gefühl war angenehmer als diese unkontrollierbare Wut, die er vor wenigen Augenblicken noch verspürt hatte und die nach seinem Ausflug in den Farbenrausch von Lockharts Kopf vollkommen verraucht war.

„Die Frau war Gottes zweiter Fehler", sagte Lockhart dümmlich lächelnd und streckte nun seinerseits seine Hände nach Dumbledore aus.

Verwundert ergriff Dumbledore eine der dargebotenen Hände und ließ sich von Lockhart auf die Matratze des Krankenbettes ziehen. Gilderoys Hand fühlte sich sehr jung an. Sie war so weich wie die Hand eines Mannes, der niemals körperliche Arbeit verrichten musste. Die Fingernägel waren akkurat kurz geschnitten, aber Dumbledore vermutete, dass die eine oder andere Schwester öfter für eine Maniküre hereinschaute.

Sie saßen dicht nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Ihre Schultern berührten sich, und Dumbledore fragte sich, worauf dies hier hinauslief. Ihm war schon oft unterstellt worden, allwissend zu sein und in die Zukunft blicken zu können, aber dies hier ergab keinen Sinn für ihn. Lockhart kicherte wie ein albernes Teenager-Mädchen und umklammerte mit seiner weichen Hand die alte, abgehärmte Dumbledores. Und er schien nicht bereit, sie in absehbarer Zeit wieder freizugeben.

Auf merkwürdige Weise empfand Dumbledore es als angenehm, Gilderoy zu berühren. Es war so viel Schreckliches passiert, von dem Lockhart nichts ahnte. Und diese Unwissenheit wirkte auf Albus wie eine Verschnaufpause. Hier musste er nicht über Riddle, über die Todesser oder den Orden sprechen, denn seine Worte würden ohnehin nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden fallen. Er konnte einfach dasitzen und an nichts denken, abschalten.

Und als Dumbledore sich gerade gedanklich etwas Ruhe vor dem bevorstehenden Krieg gönnte, veränderte Lockhart seine Sitzposition. Dumbledore hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie nah das bildschöne Gesicht des Patienten nun vor seinem war. Er konnte Kichern hören, und die Lachfältchen um Lockharts blaue Augen sahen aus wie die Pinselstriche eines begabten Künstlers. Dumbledore fiel auf, dass Gilderoy volle, rosafarbene Lippen hatte, die noch weicher aussahen als seine Hände. Er registrierte am Rande seiner bewussten Wahrnehmung, dass Gilderoy diese anbetungswürdigen Lippen leicht öffnete und noch näher kam.

Ehe Albus es sich versah, hing Lockharts Mund an seinem. Die Lippen waren tatsächlich von einer unglaublichen Weichheit und neugierig befühlte sein alter, runzliger Mund den des anderen. Dumbledore brauchte eine weitere Sekunde, um zu erkennen, dass dies ein Kuss war. Doch dann war es bereits zu spät. Eine feuchte Zunge schlängelte sich in seinen Mund, und Dumbledore versuchte, den Gedanken, was hier gerade Anstößiges geschah, nicht zu Ende zu denken.

Er konnte Gilderoys Tenor schwach seufzen hören, bevor dieser die Liebkosung seines Mundes weiter vertiefte. Dumbledore fand, dass Gilderoy nach Vanille schmeckte, und er versuchte angestrengt sich den Geschmack von Minervas Lippen – starker, schwarzer Tee und Fenchel – ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Vergebens. Lockharts Vanille war verheißungsvoll, wunderbar und einfach stimulierend. Dumbledore stellte schockiert fest, während er mit seiner rauen Zunge vorsichtig versuchte, dieses weiche Organ aus seinem Mund zu stupsen, dass in seinem Unterleib ein Kribbeln begann, dass er seit zwei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr empfunden hatte.

Gilderoy ließ sich nicht verdrängen. Das Spiel seiner Zunge wurde wilder, leidenschaftlicher. Und nun war es an Dumbledore wie ein Teenager zu seufzen. Das langsame Blut in seinen Adern geriet in Wallung wie seit einem halben Jahrhundert nicht mehr, und etwas zwischen seinen Beinen, dessen Existenz er lange vergessen hatte, veränderte seinen Aggregatzustand.

Erschreckt keuchte Dumbledore in den Kuss, und Gilderoy saugte sich nur wie ein gieriger Egel weiter an dem alten Mann fest. Goldene Locken streichelten Dumbledores faltige Wangen, und sein langer grauer Bart berührte das dünne Leinen von einem Krankenhausnachthemd.

Dumbledore hoffte, es möge aufhören, und andererseits wollte er diesen sündigen Mund nie wieder freigeben. Lockharts Kuss verlockte ihn mit einer Intensität zu Verbotenem, Falschen, dass es schmerzte und gleichzeitig das Paradies war. Bevor Albus ebenfalls seinen Verstand verlieren würde, musste er dieses erotische Spiel beenden. Umgehend. Er leckte noch einmal sehnsüchtig über Lockharts Lippen, um ihre unglaubliche Weichheit niemals wieder vergessen und mit in sein Grab nehmen zu können. Bis dahin würde er die Erinnerung daran fest verschließen. Er würde einfach weiter machen. Als wäre es niemals geschehen. So schwer konnte das ja nicht sein.

Sein Mund löste sich von Lockhart, und ein Gefühl der Leere bleib zurück. Gilderoys Augen waren weit aufgerissen, die Pupillen riesengroß. Dumbledore spürte, dass er selbst zitterte und hinter seinen Brillengläsern nervös blinzelte. Rasch stand er auf. Er dachte sich, dass er nun einfach gehen und nicht weiter über das Erlebte nachgrübeln würde. Es war sein Geheimnis, und es hatte nichts zu bedeuten.

Er sah zu Gilderoy, und sein Herz zog sich in Sehnsucht zusammen. Er zitterte stärker, und in seinen arthritischen Knochen hämmerte es schmerzhaft. Gilderoy war so jung, so rein, so schön, so begehrenswert. Dumbledore atmete so hastig wie ein Asthmatiker bei einem Anfall. Er fragte sich, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte. Er fand keine Erklärung – vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem langen, ereignisreichen Leben.

„Sich um die Liebe zu betrügen ist der fürchterlichste Betrug", wisperte Lockhart mit verklärtem Blick und leckte sich lasziv über die rosigen Lippen, „es ist ein ewiger Verlust, der sich nie ersetzen lässt, weder in der Zeit noch in der Ewigkeit."

Dumbledore war zu schockiert, um etwas zu erwidern. Lockhart sprach von Liebe, sprach von Selbstbetrug, und Dumbledore brach der Schweiß aus. Vage fiel ihm auf, dass dieser Satz nicht von Nietzsche stammte, aber es war augenblicklich nebensächlich. Unbekannte Gefühle tosten in seinem altersschwachen Körper. Und er – der Mann, der nie eine Herausforderung gescheut hatte – wurde von einer grausamen Angst überfallen. Er konnte nicht erklären, was er eben empfunden hatte. Er konnte nicht erklären, warum sein faltiger Mund kribbelte wie von tausend Nadelstichen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er so lange hatte leben müssen, ohne zu ahnen, wie ein Kuss sich wahrhaftig anfühlen sollte. Er wusste nur, er musste hier raus. Andernfalls würde er seinen Verstand verlieren, und dann konnte man ihn gleich da behalten.

Ohne Lockhart noch einmal anzusehen, sprang Dumbledore auf, als wäre er ein Jüngling und kein Greis, schnappte sich seinen Hut und flüchtete aus dem Krankenzimmer. Fast rauschte er in die verwunderte Krankenschwester, die gerade auf dem Weg zu Lockharts Zimmer war. Besorgt musterte sie den alten Zauberer. Dumbledore zwang sich zur Ruhe, aber innerlich kochte er. Und er wollte einfach nur noch so weit weg wie möglich – weg von Gilderoy, vom Hospital, von London und weg von seinen eigenen Gefühlen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Blanche mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen.

„Es geht ihm besser", sagte Albus Dumbledore mit erzwungen ruhiger Stimme zu der Krankenschwester, bevor er sich endgültig zum Gehen wandte, „er zitiert jetzt Kierkegaard."

Fin


End file.
